Evolution
by Ms Sticha
Summary: Five years after the events of ME3, Major Alenko returns home after a run, but nothing is ever easy.


A/N: I had a hard day last week, and this came to me as a result. It is a little something I couldn't shake, so I had to put it down. It takes place about 5 years after the final battle. I noticed a few errors so I made some small changes and reposted this.

* * *

A small, almost imperceptive smile played at the corner of Major Alenko's lips as he strode confidently through the Silversun Strip; the bright lights and thrum of life a sure sign he was almost home. The last run was far too long to be away, especially now, so he was thrilled when they docked two days ahead of schedule. Now the length of the strip was all that stood between him and the one place he ached to be.

Metallic clanks and shouts of both joy and anger seeped from the large buildings around him, enveloping all. He winced slightly as the crowd erupted as he passed the Arsenal Arena, the shouts almost deafening. There was a time when he would avoid the bright lights and loud noises, but no longer; this was everything they fought for, and it was now home.

This part of the Citadel was relatively unharmed structurally, so it was among the first to be rebuilt. It didn't take long for the bars, gambling establishments and sports arenas to reopen, as people of all species were eager for distractions from the horror they had endured. The Strip was more than happy to oblige. It was amazing how quickly life returned to the area. The paths were congested with people flocking into the district for some nighttime entertainment, the bodies ebbed and flowed through the streets from destination to destination. Somehow the path always cleared in front of him. It was probably because they recognized him. Someone always recognized him, even after all these years. He kept his eyes forward to discourage well-wishers from stopping him, as he was a man on a mission. Bright neon lights lit the path to his destination, and nothing would slow him down. Well… almost nothing.

The succulent scent of perfectly seasoned and cooked meat drifted from a small shop on the corner. His stomach reacted immediately, a low rumble reminding him just how long it had been since his last recognizable meal. A quick stop wouldn't hurt anything, especially since nobody was expecting him. Showing up loaded down with delicious treats would only sweeten his homecoming. He entered the shop without a second thought.

Almost twenty minutes later, Major Alenko finally arrived at apartment building, his arms overloaded with bags practically overflowing with food. He only ordered a few things, but the owner foisted almost everything they had on him and wouldn't accept any payment despite his protests. He was sneaky when he wanted to be, though, and slipped a credit chit in the owner's pocket while they posed for a picture. Even after all these years, he still couldn't get used to the limelight.

Kaidan froze as he reached the door, his hands too full to open it. With a resigned sigh, he leaned against the buzzer and waited. It was times like this he wished they had automatic doors. Or that he was smart enough to request delivery. A young asari maiden opened the door, her quizzical expression quickly shifting to a warm smile.

"Welcome home, sir," she beamed as she held the door open.

"Thank you. It's good to be home. And I appreciate the assistance." He meekly returned the greeting with a nod and smile, embarrassed to require help. He strode through the open doors and past the front desk.

"No problem at all. I'm always happy to lend a hand. Let me get the elevator for you." She ran ahead and summoned the lift, eager to be of aid. The way the staff fawned over them was slightly embarrassing.

His smile widened as he crossed the lobby. He was almost home. And she was waiting for him. Even now, after all these years, he still got butterflies when he thought of her. It took incredible control for him to maintain his stride and not run to the elevator like a fool, but he somehow managed. Barely. The doors to the lift slid closed with a soft _hiss_.

Alenko let his head fall back against the wall to enjoy his ride when his wrist vibrated, alerting him to a call. He frowned down at his full arms, unsure who would be calling. Nobody expected him home for a few more days. He leaned heavily against the wall of the lift for balance and support while he juggled the bags enough to answer the call.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Shepard, king of the boy scouts," a familiar whisky voice greeted warmly. "Are you home yet?"

"Hi, Jack. I'm almost home…" Kaidan began to answer but his response was drowned out as an indistinct male voice chimed in from the background.

"Nah… we're calling them Shenko now, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I like that even better," she laughed. "Anyway, Muscles and I were going to visit if everyone's up to it. We tried calling your better half, but she didn't answer so we thought we'd try you."

"She didn't answer? That's odd. I wonder…. Wait; did you say Muscles? James is with you?"

"Yeah, he just stopped by." For the first time in memory, Jack sounded shy and almost timid; Warmth infused her words. "Shut up. Don't go reading into it," she hissed. The change was abrupt, but the damage was done. Kaidan smiled knowingly and locked that little tidbit away for later.

"We want to see the new bambino!" James shouted from a distance.

"Yeah, what number is this now? Ten?" She was really goading him on.

"Hey, we only have four." Kaidan sounded more defensive than he felt. He really didn't mind the teasing.

"In five years. Haven't you guys figured out what causes that yet?" Jack cackled. "I swear it's like you two plan to repopulate the earth single-handedly."

"Oh, they know exactly what causes that. That's why they have so many kids." James chimed in. Kaidan knew the soldier well enough to know he was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What can I say? The world needs perfect genes like ours." He ignored the scoffs from the other end of the call. The elevator doors slid open, the silence replaced by muted bedlam. He was definitely home. "It sounds like I'm going to be on duty immediately, though. One of us will call when we're ready for visitors."

They said their goodbyes as he made his way down the long hallway. He set his bags down next to the door to end the call without losing everything. It would really bother him to be this close, then lose diner because he was too proud to set everything down, especially considering how hungry as he was. Kaidan found himself facing the closed door that practically shook with the turmoil contained within. He paused momentarily to prepare himself for the chaos of his own creation awaiting him on the other side of the door.

The door slid open to a sudden, oppressive silence. Something was wrong. Furniture laid upended, scattered haphazardly around the living room; a stark contrast to the warm, welcoming fire in the hearth. Clothes and toys littered every flat surface and two OSDs sparked dangerously amid the clutter. To his horror, it looked like the place had been ransacked.

A harsh scream of a small child pierced the silence, making his hair stand on end. A second one joined in, creating a cacophony that was impossible to ignore. The shouts and yells were not the playful, loving ones that always greeted him. These were shrieks. A gruff voice he didn't recognize cut through, silencing the howls. His mouth went dry as he realized his worst nightmares had come to life. Within seconds his biotics sprung to life and his gun was in hand against his thigh – on high alert.

"You don't touch me!" The voice of his oldest daughter echoed through the apartment from the upstairs. A cold stab of panic shot through Kaidan's gut. The girl was too much like her mother, and it was going to get her in trouble.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air, followed by her indignant howl. The fury of a thousand suns coursed through him, pushing him into swift action. He silently made his way along the entry wall, careful not to brush the foliage as he rounded the corner and slid up the stairs. Whoever was responsible was going to die at his hands, and it would be a slow, painful death.

Kaidan put all his years of training and experience to good use, quietly and efficiently clearing each room as he made his way through the second level. Signs of struggle were evident everywhere he looked, but each room was empty; the only room left was their bedroom.

The Alenko children's cries continued as he edged down the hall. His skin burned with the biotics swirling around him, his fury visible in the blue flames.

The noise was soft, nothing more than a creak of a floorboard, but it was enough. He winced as he realized his error. He forgot about the loose board.

"Someone's here," the gruff voice from earlier rang out. A harsh whisper answered, but it was too far away for him to hear what was said. The sudden silence rang in his ears.

Major Alenko trained his gun on the entryway to his bedroom, ready to kill.

A feral screech shattered the silence. His gun flew out of his hand as something solid hit him with a near-crippling force; his barrier absorbed just enough of the blow to keep him upright, but only barely. A soft pop and bright light told him he was against another biotic – one that just charged him. They had to be close. A slight tingle along his right arm was all the warning he had. His instincts took over as he reflexively grabbed the biotic and pinned their arms to their sides, pushing them against the wall. It wouldn't stop all attacks, but it would certainly slow them down.

Kaidan's hand slid over bands and ripples of shiny skin pulled tight over the muscles of the upper arm. He knew these scars – they were a parting gift from Harbinger. He had wrapped them and tended to them for months before they healed. And now they were straining under his hand, desperate to attack again. The right arm yanked free and rose to attack again, the fist bathed in blue.

"Shepard, stop; it's me!" He yelled out, desperate. Her body stiffened as she turned to face him, eyes guarded. Her arm dropped to her side as relief flooded her features, but not before he saw the deadly look it replaced. She earned every bit of her reputation.

"Kaidan Alenko, don't you ever scare me like that again! I almost killed you!" Her voice was an intense whisper, heated with fear, love, and relief. She pulled him into a tight embrace, melting in his arms. She was shaking. Truth be told, he was too.

"I was trying to protect you! I've never been so scared in my entire life." He murmured into her hair between kisses to the top of her head.

"What are you talking about?" she asked his chest, not yet willing to pull back.

Kaidan broke the embrace first, holding her at arms' length as his eyes soaked in every inch of her. She was a sight for sore eyes. Her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail; fine strands framed her face where the force of impact pulled them loose. It made her look so much younger than him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw what she was wearing: a pair of his sweatpants hung loosely away from her body, only the string in a tight bow to keep them in place, while her full figure strained the fabric of a tight grey tank top barely covering the visible reminder of their newest addition. His mouth went dry just at the sight of her. She watched him carefully as his eyes soaked in every inch of her. She leaned over slightly and groped blindly for something, never taking her eyes off him. Eventually she came up with a blue hoodie and pulled it on self-consciously. She never appreciated the curves of new motherhood, no matter how much he reassured her of her beauty. The sweatshirt was also his, and it made him ache for her even more. Shaking his head, he pulled his eyes back up to her face. She grinned slightly in amusement, as patient as could be in the situation. She had asked him a question, and he had yet to utter a word.

With one hand, he gestured to the chaos surrounding them. "What the hell happened here?"

Confusion knitted her brows for a beat before she put it all together. "Yeah… there is something we need to talk about." She led him over to the couch and sat him down before gingerly easing down next to him. She was tender from the exertion. The doctors wanted her to rest for at least one more week, and now she knew why.

"You know how everyone is watching us, waiting to see what happens when two human biotics have kids? Well… you're looking at it."

It was his turn to be confused. He merely shook his head, not understanding where she was going.

"Let's just say their fights just got a lot more… intense. And we have a lot of work ahead of us." Her answers were cryptic, and it made him uneasy.

Just then a joyous shriek filled the air.

"Daddy!" three small voices joined together in unison. They swarmed him, throwing themselves on him without concern of bodily harm. The warmth filled him to his core as he pulled them in tight. He savored every second.

"Did you tell him?" The gruff voice from earlier came from behind. He now recognized the voice, but was unable to place it.

"We were getting to it." Shepard answered simply.

Matriarch Aethyta rounded the corner of the couch and stopped in front of them. She shot a questioning glance at Shepard before turning her gaze to him.

"Liara asked me to come help," she began. "But I think you will understand better if we just show you."

She picked up a stuffed animal, a soft pink varren, and tossed it into the air. A small blue shimmer surrounded it instantly as it glided over towards them. Kaidan blinked several times, eyes darting from adult to adult in confusion, but they all shook their head. Then he glanced down to see the small redheaded girl in his lap beaming up at him.

"It seems evolution is always at work. You have very talented children, Major. They are learning fast, and they don't appear to require any implants either."

Kaidan's mouth hung agape as he processed what was just said. A human harnessing biotics without implants, and having _any_ control at this age, was unheard of.

"So, what's with… this?" he asked as he gestured to the chaos surrounding them.

"_This_ is your average Tuesday in a house with four kids, Alenko." Shepard grinned.


End file.
